


圈回前男友04

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	圈回前男友04

04

肖战刚进屋，就被光/ 溜溜的王一丹抱住， “战哥～甜甜等了你好久～奖励加补偿～”  
王一丹知道肖战吃软不吃硬，自己越软，越不要脸，肖战就越宠自己…果不其然，肖战抵上王一丹的唇，主动吻了下去…

“哇，战哥，你是自己做了扩/ 张吗？”王一丹兴奋的看着肖战，以前他战哥再主动，也没有主动自己做过扩/ 张…  
“怎么可能，我在楼下一直……嗯……看衣服，收拾…啊……衣服……”肖战被王一丹手指玩/ 弄的说不出一句完整话……  
王一丹点了点头， “也是，我哥还在下面，就算战哥想自己来，也不行吧…”  
听到一丹提起王一博，肖战的身体颤/ 抖了下， “甜甜，能别提别人吗…”  
王一丹吻了吻肖战的眼角， “好，不提～我哥的醋你也吃呀！”…  
肖战表示自己心里挺苦的，这哪是吃醋呀…

王一博眼色暗淡的看了眼沙发上的衣服，又抬头看了看楼上，起步上楼，当走到一半楼梯的时候，就隐约听见了两人暧昧不清的声音…王一博觉得，如果自己一点人性都没有，绝对会冲进去弄死那个和自己长的一摸一样的人…  
听着声音，王一博没有在上楼的打算，走下台阶，来回来去的在客厅渡步…最终，做好了决定，拿出手机，联系了自己秘书……

二楼房内激战过后，肖战被王一丹搂在怀里， “我要天天和战哥在一起，战哥可不能抛弃我～”  
肖战用头蹭了蹭王一丹胸口， “是你别抛弃我，毕竟你才22岁，谁知道你会不会喜欢别人，踹了我……”  
王一丹心虚的赶紧把肖战搂的更紧了， “战哥这盛世美颜，天天把我掏空，我才不会踹了战哥呢”………  
俩人腻在床上，又打情骂俏了一会儿，可能被一丹抱着太舒服，可能由于王一博，自己的精神压力太大，肖战不知不觉的闭上了眼睛…

王一丹看着轻睡的肖战，用下巴抵着肖战的脑袋…他想，自己在肖战面前尽可能的把自己营销成糖一样的男孩，自己的过去那些烂事更是守口如瓶，他是真的想和肖战好好生活…有些事，就算伪装一辈子，为了一个人也值得……


End file.
